


The Wedding Part 4

by Jadeycakes99



Series: Autistic Castiel [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autism, Cake, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Finished, M/M, Wedding Reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeycakes99/pseuds/Jadeycakes99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final installment of the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Part 4

Castiel was tense in his seat beside Dean at the wedding party’s table, but it wasn’t out of concern for himself. Dean was angry. Ruby had just pressed a quick kiss to Anna’s cheek. Jessica was nowhere to be seen, and Sam was making his way to his seat, all while Meg was telling various anecdotes of Cas’s previous relationship endeavors, which Cas assumed would end in a heartwarming fashion—then again, who knew at this point. 

The reception had not gone at all like Dean said it would. It was far off from anything either of them had talked about. No, despite Meg’s misgivings about Dean, she would do her best. She wanted Cas to be happy, and being rude now would make him decidedly unhappy. 

Cas watched as Sam whispered something to Charlie before heading out the door. Cas’s anxiety edged slightly higher. Where was Sam going? He was supposed to give a toast too.

“I’ll be right back,” Dean whispered to Cas, who flinched at the light tickle of his breath. Dean followed Sam out the door.

“So, anyway, that’s why I’m so happy for my best friend and his husband,” she looked over, “Dean…who is somewhere else, apparently.” Slightly awkward chuckles rang through the audience. Cas blinked, unsure of what to say or do.

The cake was supposed to have been cut ten minutes ago. Luckily, Charlie managed to get everyone dancing and chatting, but they kept sending tentative glances toward Cas, who was on his fourth drink since Charlie ended her short speech five minutes ago. This whole situation was chaotic and Castiel was regretting ever going through with it. He wished they had chosen a small wedding in a courthouse without a reception. He wasn’t going to his usual home after this. He’d already come to terms with that the night before, but he couldn’t help the small bit of panic that fluttered in his stomach.

Before ordering his fifth, he decided to check on Dean and found himself stumbling slightly, probably due to not eating. His tolerance was generally quite remarkable, but he’d been too nervous to eat much earlier. He walked into the restroom hoping to splash some cold water on his face, only to discover Sam wiping blood off Dean’s nose.

“What happened?” Castiel asked, though it came out slightly slurred. His thinking was still relatively clear, but his balance and motor skills had been rather affected by the alcohol.

“I gave him a black eye. He broke my nose,” Dean slurred back. He hadn’t eaten either, and Cas was sure the blood loss didn’t help.

Sam allowed himself a small smile. They were all a mess. One of the Winchesters’ great aunts washed her hands while looking over at one sloppily drunk groom, the other bleeding profusely from his nose, and the best man, whose black eye was already beginning to show—it would be a real shiner in the morning. She quietly vowed never to respond to another invitation from John’s family ever again.

The trio stood, or in Dean’s case, sat on the sink, in silence for a few moments after she left.

“I came in here to urinate,” Cas stated. Sam giggled. “Apparently, we’ve all chosen the wrong restroom.”

“What are you, five?” Dean asked, but he started giggling as well, before snorting and coughing blood from his nose into his hands. Castiel tilted his head in confusion, but went to fulfill his intended purpose for coming in. Women’s restroom or not, he had to pee.

“This is ridiculous,” Dean finally said when Cas stood beside him to wash his hands.

“What is?” Castiel asked.

“This. This whole day. First, I wake up to an empty apartment. Then, I get married.” He looked at Cas. “That part was ridiculous in the awesome sort of way.” He turned back to talk at the stalls. “Then, your mother, my mother, my dad, and Mr. Cheater McLiesAlot over here all do stupid fucking shit.” Sam rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to defend himself, but Dean cut him off. “It’s been ridiculous,” he giggled somewhat hysterically. Castiel joined in, partially because of the situation and partially at the congested yet indignant tone Dean’s voice had taken after his nose had clotted. Sam chuckled too, at least until Charlie, Gabriel, Pastor Jim, and Meg all entered the women’s room.

“I heard all the cool people are hanging out in here,” Gabriel joked. “I can see why, smells better than the men’s room.” Only Charlie had to stifle a laugh.

“You guys just need to dance and cut the goddamn cake,” Charlie said. ” Sorry, Pastor.” She turned back to Sam, Dean, and Cas, ”And I mean before leaving. I see that face. That is your, ‘I’m Dean Winchester and even though I’m a tough, macho, manly man, I’m going to run away,’” she spat, her Dean impression wasn’t bad, actually. 

“Well, too bad, you’re here. It’s a goddamn mess. Cut the cake. Feed it to each other. Dance. And then you’re free. Please, I spent forever planning this. If you guys cut out early, I’ll…” Charlie took a deep breath before continuing, “I will sign you up for every spam mailing list, catalogue vendor, and telemarketing scheme I can find.”

Dean looked down at his lap guiltily. He had absolutely considered fleeing. “Okay, we will.”

“I guess that nullifies my offer as a getaway car,” Meg said, holding her hands up and edging out of the bathroom.

“Meg, would you please take a look at Dean’s nose before you leave?” Castiel asked, avoiding everyone’s gaze by staring straight down.

She put her hands down and let the door shut as she stepped back inside. “Sure.” 

She examined him closely, gently pressing on the bridge and earning an angry howl from Dean, as he slapped her hand away. 

“Nothing’s broken. Don’t be a baby,” she said tapping him on the tip of his nose, which earned a gasp of pain. She waved as she left, but stopped and grabbed Gabriel’s shirt collar, dragging him out too.

“Before you continue terrifying them into submission, may I speak with Sam and Dean for a moment, ma’am?” Pastor Jim asked Charlie, looking slightly scared, as he well should.

“Sure.” Charlie nodded approvingly. “But then I get to talk to Sam alone too.” She turned on her heel and left with a sense of accomplishment. Sam’s face went white.

“What’s up?” Dean asked, pinching his nose again. Meg’s exam had tweaked it slightly, making it sluggishly bleed again. The pastor wasn’t fazed by the boy’s injuries in the slightest. Sam and Dean had been in their fair share of scuffles and the pastor had seen the aftermath of many of them.

“It’s about your father,” he replied, eyeing Cas warily. Pastor Jim wasn’t sure how much Cas knew of his father-in-law’s condition. 

“What about him?” Sam asked darkly. He had the least amount of tolerance for John’s behavior. After what happened with Jessica, he was even angrier about his father’s antics. He was a firm believer that addicts only had themselves to blame.

“Your mother called me. Apparently, he relapsed.”

“I know. I helped put him in the car. Why would she call you about that?” Dean asked worriedly.

“I’m going to be going back to Kansas tomorrow. He needs a steady support system if he wants to avoid rehab this time. I apologize, but our Sunday brunch will have to wait until you’re back in town.”

“Okay,” the Winchesters said simultaneously, one callously and one upset.

“You’ll be joining them?” he asked Cas. 

Castiel looked at the pastor and faltered for a full minute before he came up with, “Dean and I haven’t discussed it.”

“Okay, I mean, if you have plans with your mother, that’s fine. She seemed like a lovely woman.” On that note, the pastor left. Given the alcohol he’d imbibed, Cas didn’t tense like he usually did at the mention of Naomi. He just drew his lips tightly together, disapprovingly.

“Come on. Cake, then it’s over.” Charlie said, strolling back in.

“Actually, it’s cake, dance, then it’s over,” she corrected. “Would you like Sam to tell Anna what he’s done before or after?” Dean and Cas looked at each other.

“Can you do it just after we’ve left?” Dean asked.

Simultaneously, Cas said, “Before.” Sam looked at them, shocked.

“You cheated on your girlfriend with someone who was cheating on her girlfriend. That’s sleazier than anything I’ve ever done,” Dean said, shrugging.

“You slept with a different guy every night for the first month you moved here! You literally came to my apartment with a guy on your arm and asked where your room was.”

“You’re my brother, not my boyfriend. Those guys knew we weren’t in a relationship—ew. I’ve never cheated on anyone.”

“You cheat at poker,” Sam tried.

“You just suck at poker,” Dean quipped.

“Why’re you throwing me under the bus?” Sam asked Cas. 

Castiel paused for a moment analyzing the phrase and thinking of his answer. “You cheated on Jessica with my sister’s girlfriend, and I would like to see the consequences you face for doing so. Also, I know her car is in the shop at the moment and Ruby is her ride. I would like to offer her cab fare home.” 

Sam couldn’t really think of anything to counter that. He looked to Charlie, who had her arms crossed and was glaring at him. He held his arms up in surrender. “Fine. I’ll do it before you leave.”

Charlie nodded approvingly, but didn’t smile at him. Sam could almost feel himself being added to a governmental no-fly list. Charlie had her ways.

“Come on, guys. Cake, dance, Sam’s rightful humiliation, and then you can go.” Everyone followed her out of the bathroom. Cas and Dean leaned on each other lightly for support and comfort. Sam followed behind, sulking.

Charlie went over to the stage and whispered to the singer. A quiet, “For real this time?” escaped through the speaker. “Hey, everyone, we’re going to take an actual break because the couple is actually here and they’re going to cut the cake!”

“We didn’t pay you for snark,” Charlie hissed.

“We were also supposed to have our break an hour ago,” the man growled back.

Castiel cut the cake and they fed it to each other, staring at the rest longingly. Neither had realized how hungry they were. It took fifteen minutes to have everyone served and ten after that to get the band back on stage.

“For their first dance as a couple, Dean and Castiel!” the emcee trailed off, and Charlie glared at him because they agreed that introducing Dean and Cas would be much more classy and sound less like a wrestling match. The singer smirked at her and shrugged.

Elvis Presley’s “Can’t Help Falling in Love” started playing. Dean and Cas were drunkenly and tiredly swaying to the music. There were surprisingly few comments about their behavior or Cas’s somewhat obvious drunkenness. 

Cas supposed it wasn’t that far off from a usual Winchester wedding. A lot of phones were raised in the air, filming the dance. Kind-hearted laughter echoed through the hall at the couple’s awkward stumbling. Meg and Gabriel were nowhere to be found or else Cas was sure they’d be in hysterics at the whole situation. 

Dean’s thumb firmly massaged part of Cas’s lower back as they danced. Cas leaned in and captured Dean’s lips, drunkenly smooth. Their dancing turned to swaying as Dean pulled Cas tighter against him. 

“And now we open the dance floor to any other couples who would like to join them,” the backup singer offered, and Charlie smiled gratefully. If she remembered correctly, the backup singer’s name was Dorothy.

As couples moved onto the dance floor, Charlie dragged the newlyweds, who had moved from kissing to making out, off the floor. She waved a waiter holding a tray of hors d’oeuvres over, and shoved the plate into Dean and Cas’s hands. She grabbed Sam by the tie before he could escape her reach and dragged him over to Ruby and Anna’s table.

Cas and Dean watched thoughtfully as the drama unfolded.

“Are you kidding me?” the redhead shrieked. There was more angry whispering before Anna stood up. She drew herself up to her full five-foot-three-inches and shoved Sam hard, sending him stumbling back several paces.

“You two deserve each other!” she screamed. Castiel waited for a moment before getting up and cautiously going after her, struggling to remain upright.

“Wait, Anna!” he called out after her. He managed to catch her at the door.

“Just leave me alone, Castiel,” she said through tears.

“Do you need cab fare?”

“No, I have my wallet,” Anna said, holding up her purse. Castiel studied her for a moment while she held back tears.

“I’m sorry Ruby cheated on you.” He considered putting his hand on her shoulder for comfort, but decided against it. Then again, just because he wouldn’t want it, didn’t mean she wouldn’t.

“What are you doing?” Anna asked, his hand hovering mid-air over her back. 

Castiel dropped his hand back to his side. “Nothing.”

“Hey, I have a question,” Anna started hesitantly. Castiel looked at her seriously, briefly deliberating putting his hand on her shoulder, before deciding to just go for it.

“I may have an answer,” he replied very seriously. She chuckled slightly, sniffling back her tears.

“Is Dean...” she paused, hesitating. “Is Dean, you know, special? Like you?” Castiel was thrown off by the question.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand. Special?” he finally asked.

“Does he have the same thing you have?” he stared at her blankly. “You know, in his head ? ” She looked at him for an answer.

“What are you talking about?” he asked. Anna blushed.

“Never mind. I’m going to call a cab now. Why don’t you go back inside?” Castiel nodded.

Inside, Dean too had called a cab. They waited in the vestibule, whispering sweet nothings, and the occasional dirty idea, into the other’s ear. Castiel thought the morning would be better. They could start over and consummate their status as husbands, if neither was feeling too sick.


End file.
